cypressclanfandomcom-20200215-history
About Bluestar
As you might know, I am Bluestar of CypressClan. People ask me how Bluestar came to be, so I decided I might as well show you. Anyways, here we go. '' Bluestar was once Bluekit. She was pretty unique, and very quiet for a kit. Her mother was a She-Cat named Soulheart, with a father called Rivertail. They named her Bluekit simply because of her eyes. Bluekit had one blue eye with just the normal shade of blue with a silver ring at the bottom while her other eye was a darker blue, surrounded by light blue with green sparks. As you can probably tell from that, her eyes are probably the most unique part of her appearence, aside from her personality. Soulheart and Rivertail died in a raiding session, when the deputy, Barkstorm, saved her and her sister from the attack. This was in the LightningClan camp, Bluestar's first clan. She then got apprenticed at 6 moons with her sister, later becoming Leafheart. As an apprentice, Bluepaw was bossed around more than she should've been and got no respect from or for anyone. Still trying to deal with it, she began to get very annoyed. Fighting in many battles, replacing the elders' moss, getting fresh-kill for other cats, taking warrior orders, yet still no "thank you." After so, the clan tried to train her to be a medicine cat. Bluepaw learned many herbs, and even started to help cats nonstop. After a while, she followed her dreams of becoming a warrior rather than a medicine cat. They made her and Leafpaw get their warrior names, then Blueclaw was formed. Leafheart and Blueclaw stayed together more than ever. Blueclaw persuaded Leafheart to leave the clan with her, due to disrespect, so they did so. Leafheart got a clan, PerishClan, and they refused to take in Blueclaw. Blueclaw was angry, but she knew she was highly skilled and didn't need a clan to make her feel better. She was a loner for 5 moons exactly, and suddenly ran into a CypressClan patrol, the leader being Hawkstar. Hawkstar showed admiration for the cat and asked to take her into the clan. Blueclaw of course said yes, and got much respect even though she had just gotten in. Some of the warriors were tough on her, but she assumed they would get around. Blueclaw isn't very hostile most of the time, but if you really annoy her you'll see what happens. Cats think of her as a neat little she-cat, and loves fighting more than she would want to admit. Crimsonsoul, the deputy, seemed to trust her more than ever. Little did she know, she would be replacing Crimsonsoul's spot soon. Crimsonsoul retired to the elders den, then Blueclaw was chosen as the deputy. Blueclaw soon got mad respect from the clan, the youngest kit to the oldest elder. Many moons later, when Blueclaw was 24 moons, she led a hunting patrol with other cats from her clan. During that time, a battle came along in the camp, leaving Nightshade, Shadowstrike, and Hawkstar to fight them off. It was Ghoststar, a traitor who used to be in CypressClan and left to make her own. They have been enemies ever since. Then standing beside her was Potter, another traitor who we thought to have respect for her former leader. They began to attack, but what was worrying was that Hawkstar was on her last life. They gave Hawkstar a fractured skull, causing her to stalk with StarClan. Forever. Blueclaw came back, jaws full of fresh-kill, only to see Hawkstar laying on the floor, motionless. Blueclaw quickly dropped her prey and ran faster than she ever would to the entrance and into the camp only to find that her leader was dead. The first thing she heard was from Nightshade, "Congratulations, Bluestar." And Blueclaw replied with "I don't need congrats. My leader is dead. I trusted her the most, Nightshade. Now she is gone." She lay her head on Hawkstar's pelt and whispered "Until next time.." Later, she went to the moonpool with Owlpaw, the clan's Medicine Cat apprentice at the time. There, she saw Hawkstar and other familiar StarClan cats to grant her the nine lives of a leader. It was happening. Bluestar was finally getting her nine lives, a big step in becoming the CypressClan leader. She was stunned, picturing Hawkstar's faint appearance in the session. Refusing to accept that her former leader was with StarClan, she asked cats not to think of her as a leader, but a very trusted cat that happened to be the clan's "boss". Most of the time, she stayed in her den, reviewing memories of her and Hawkstar, knowing that Hawkstar was with her the whole time she was thinking over such. Soon, Leafheart joined the clan. Bluestar had to pick a cat to be her deputy, and that cat was Amberclaw, her most trusted warrior. Hawkstar might've been gone, yet it seemed as if she were there the whole time as well. ''It's good to get all of that out, and not many cats know my story. Well, now you do. ~My journey to who I am might have been tough, but whom said I am who I am?~ -Bluestar Of CypressClan (After the nine lives ceremony)